Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna vs. Cody/Ansem
This is how Ryan, Sci-Ryan and some of their friends realizes that Cody is Ansem in Ryan's Quest. [ Ryan F-Freeman: MEG!!! runs to Meg Ryan F-Freeman: Meg Griffin! Meg Griffin! Wake up! C'mon! Crash Boy, she's a snoozer, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. No mistake. Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: It's no use. [ Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up. Evil Anna: Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? You... You're not my brother. Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps. got up and floats to the ground. Ryan looks at Meg Ryan F-Freeman: A princess... Sci-Ryan: Ryan's girlfriend is a princess?! Like my friend Odette? Cody Fairbother/Ansem: Yes. And without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened. Sci-Ryan: Cody or who-ever-you-are, let Ryan's brother go! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Give my brother back his heart! Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: But first, Ryan, you must give your girlfriend back her heart. his Keyblade at Ryan feels pain and cluches his chest Ryan F-Freeman: OOUUUCCHHH!!!! Evil Ryan: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: What... is... the meaning.... of this? Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: Don't you see yet? The Princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Meg's heart rests within you! Tino: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Tino. I'm fine. Meg is inside me all this time? Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: I know all that there is to know. Ryan F-Freeman: If you know all, how we didn't know who you are? Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool name. in shock What did Cody say, Sci-Ryan?! Sci-Ryan: I think Cody said his name is "Ansem", Bertram. walks toward Ryan, prompting Sunset to yell out and rush at him, but simply knocks her past the barrier and moves on. He stands over Ryan, looking down with euphoria, and points his Keyblade toward him Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me to everlasting darkness! Evil Ryan: Oh I can't watch! But, we have to, Bertram. nods. With a crazy look in his eyes, Ansem lifts the Keyblade, about to strike Meg Griffin: voice Ryan! raises his Keyblade and blocks the strike. Ansem grits his teeth, putting more pressure on the blade Ryan F-Freeman: Forget about this, mate. There is no way you're taking my girlfriend's heart! Sonata Dusk: Yeah. It goes to show that he's all brawn and no brains. You can't scare me. Cody Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: Ow! Foolish girl. Sonata Dusk: Uhh. Nice boy. Sci-Ryan: Pick on someone your own size, Ansem! Besides, what it means you have the issue for Cody. Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: You will witness my power. Sci-Ryan: Catch me! away Ryan F-Freeman: Go, Sci-Ryan. Lure him away. Cody Fairbrother/Ansem: I'll teach you to turn your back on me! Did the robo-boy made you a coward? Sci-Ryan: No. Cody with his staff and Evil Anna joins Sci-Ryan and fights Ansem then, he is defeated Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes